Five Nights At Freddy's 2: The Soundtrack
Five Nights At Freddy's 2: The Soundtrack is the soundtrack for the Disney Channel Original Movie "Five Nights At Freddy's 2: 1987". The first single "It's Been So Long" by the Living Tombstone, is currently released. On March 21, 2016, it has announced that the second single will be "We Will Be Back". Set to release on March 23, 2016. Track List {| cellpadding="0" class="tracklist" style="width: 100%; border-width: 0px; border-collapse: collapse;" ! class="tlheader" scope="col" style="width: 2em; padding-left: 10px; padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; background-color: #eee"|No. ! class="tlheader" scope="col" style="width: 60%; text-align: left; background-color: #eee"|Title ! class="tlheader" scope="col" style="width: 40%; text-align: left; background-color: #eee"|Writer(s) ! class="tlheader" scope="col" style="width: 4em; padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; background-color: #eee"|Length |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|1. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"It's Been So Long" (The Living Tombstone) |The Living Tombstone | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|2:55 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|2. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"We're Back" (Ailsa Maplesden) |Cyrus Uy, Ailsa Maplesden | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:10 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|3. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"Revenge" (Matthew Madeley and Anna Nisbet) |Cyrus Uy, Matthew, Anna Nisbet | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|2:56 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|4. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"Good As New" (Stuart Philips) |Cyrus Uy, Stuart Philips | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:05 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|5. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"Sanity" (Floyd Martinez) |Cyrus Uy, Floyd Martinez | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:02 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|6. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"Killing All The Children" (Cyrus Uy) |Cyrus Uy | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:24 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|7. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"Never Coming Back" (Mary Wary) |Cyrus Uy, Mary Wary | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:12 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|8. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"Bite You To Your Death" (Emma Nisbet) |Cyrus Uy, Emma Nisbet | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:00 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|9. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"We're Dead Children" (Laura Marano and Meadow Belal ft. Lauren Scotland, Ross Lynch and Roshon Fegan) |Cyrus Uy, Meadow Belal, Lauren Scotland, Anna Nisbet | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:47 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|10. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"Freedom" (George Delanivias) |Cyrus Uy, George Delanivias | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|2:59 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|11. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"We Want You To Die" (Rekaya Starlight ft. Christian Simpson) |Cyrus Uy, Rekaya Starlight, Christian Simpson | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:30 |- style="background-color: #f7f7f7;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|12. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"Suffer The Curse" (Floyd Martinez and Rekaya Starlight ft. George Delanivias, Matthew Madeley and Christian Simpson) |Cyrus Uy, George Delanivias, Floyd Martinez | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|3:57 |- style="background-color: #fff;" | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right; vertical-align: top;"|13. | style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top;"|"We Will Be Back" (Mary Wary, Cyrus Uy, Stuart Philips and Ailsa Maplesden ft. Emma Nisbet, Anna Nisbet, Lauren Scotland and Meadow Belal) |Cyrus Uy, Rekaya Starlight, Christian Simpson | style="padding-right: 10px; text-align: right;"|4:58 Category:Songs Category:Albums